


Death's Eternal Life

by Tancong



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: The work of the reaper's apprentice never ends. While keeping her thoughts under a closed lid, even someone training to become the embodiment of death can find herself burdened by the human emotions that she longed to ignore.On a cursed night when she finds herself at odds with her own emotions and inner turmoil, she would meet someone who would change the course of her life forever.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 73
Kudos: 443





	1. Beauty of Despair

The apprentice slipped the thin glove off her hand, clenching and unclenching her fist slowly in front of her as she walked. Each step was slow, almost with no purpose nor direction. Each flex told her nothing and made her feel nothing. Even the slight current of air that gently caressed her exposed palm did not give her any comfort. However, not even a sigh escaped her as she simply swapped her scythe back to her right hand, allowing it to rest on her shoulder as she continued the path back to where the dead appeared when they came to the Underworld.

There was neither day nor night there, with each hour and day passing the same as the last. Calliope’s work was tedious and repetitive but she never slacked off for a moment. Each soul was handled thoroughly and with care. Every instruction and task was completed. A patient apprentice, always working to improve despite being far beyond human perfection.

Well, she could hardly be considered human. Even if she had taken the form of one, it was mostly for the comfort of the souls that saw her. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t human either. After all, it would be quite hard to relate to the soul that came to see her if she had no sense of humanity. To live without a heart and without the cursed burdens of human emotions, that was not a luxury she enjoyed.

As she greeted the souls and took care of each one, Calli updated the silent count in her head. There wasn’t much else to do. It was one of the very few things that kept her focused from the haze in her mind. A fleeting thought questioned why the count was so low that particular day. There was little that she knew about the outside world. Were the humans enjoying their lives on that day together? Was there a worldwide day of peace where even the gods have granted them mercy?

However, the thought disappeared from her mind as she continued her work. It was fruitless to think of such things, she knew. Calli pushed the thoughts away, pretending that she didn’t notice the days all blending together. She pretended that she had no interest in the world beyond her work and the approval of her sensei. She ignored the hollowness she felt in her body, convincing herself that it was a natural part of being Death’s apprentice.

Even so, she could not escape these thoughts forever. It was ironic really. There was a popular saying that none can escape Death. However, here she was, Death’s apprentice who found herself unable to escape her own troublesome thoughts. Calliope leaned against the nearby pillar, her arms crossed with her scythe between them as she gazed out at the landscape expanding infinitely beyond.

She found her hand wandering to the gem on her collar, giving her a sense of the world around her. She sensed the souls working below and the other inhabitants who she had rarely conversed with. Her job was quite secluded and highly regarded after all. It was difficult to simply converse with them, with their many different origins and species, along with the fact that they weren’t so keen on conversing with an apprentice of Death.

According to the low amount of mana in the air around her, she knew that it was nighttime. While there were inhabitants who slept, she did not need sleep. There were times when she laid in her room and slept but it was not a necessity. It was mainly used as a way for her to pass time or meditate.

A soft sigh escaped past Calli’s lips despite herself as she withdrew her hand down to her side once more. While she knew that it was her work, she longed for the night to end. Then, she could go see her sensei. Perhaps they had more work for her to do. Or a new skill to learn. Even learning music, a hobby that her sensei has pushed her into doing for her own understanding of human culture, sounded quite pleasant at that moment.

As Calli thought about the new song she had thought of the previous few days, she found her heart heavy and the sounds of her music stuck in her throat. Even though it had given her so much life before, she felt … too tired to even hum it.

Oh, what a night it was to make the reaper’s apprentice feel tired and long for the feeling of life. Even as she mustered a small smile for the new soul that appeared, she found her own words empty and cold.

What a cursed night indeed.

As she came back to her post, Calliope closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. She tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness to no avail. She tried to forget about the warmth of the last soul she had escorted to no success. And now, even all the lyrics to her song felt foreign to her, as if it was meant for someone else that she had no hope of ever reaching.

A bright light would put her on alert, making her stand up straight with her scythe in hand. As it subsided, a figure with the hue of sunshine would be left standing there. Her eyes which matched the apprentice’s hair would find themselves only locked on one thing in the vast Underworld.

Calliope would take a moment before she stepped forward, a firm expression on her face as her scythe spun once in her hand. The figure was hardly a dead soul delivered here. Either she was a human who had wandered in by their own foolishness or it was a spirit of a malicious being.

“Who are you? Do you have a death wish?”

Those words were calm yet with an edge to them. Being an apprentice was hardly an excuse to not learn how to properly reap souls and send them to their proper place. In fact, she should hardly even let this creature answer her. And yet …

“I want to marry you.”

While not many things can catch a well-trained, vigilant apprentice off-guard, Calli found herself hesitating for a moment. Even as she caught herself and stiffened her grip on her scythe, she found herself unpunished for her lapse in caution. She frowned for a moment, running the strange girl’s words through her mind once more before making a face of incredulity.

“Huh? You are aware that you’re in the Underworld right?”

The girl blinked, her magenta eyes seeming to shimmer even in the darkness of the Underworld. She looked around for a moment as if finally noticing where she was for the first time. After seeming to think for a short moment, she looked back to Calli with a bright smile.

“I don’t care! Because I’m a Phoenix!”

Calliope’s expression did not change, remaining as confused as ever. She knew that Phoenixes were mythical who could rebirth, yet why was there one in human form. And why did she appear here now? 

“That still doesn’t explain what you mean by wanting to marry me.” Among all the questions that she had in her mind, Calli found herself asking this one for reasons beyond her.

That inquiry made the phoenix tilt her head, placing her finger on her lips with a small frown. After another moment, she would simply smile brightly once more, her eyes shut as she spoke words that were too genuine to be doubted.

“I just thought you were very beautiful. Plus, I feel us being connected somehow … I can’t explain it, that’s simply too much thinking for me. All I know is that you seem lonely all alone here and that I want to marry you!”

Calli Calliope’s logic and reasoning came to a halt upon hearing this. As she opened her lips to retort, the phoenix’s eyes suddenly lit up before a sheepish smile came upon her facade.

“Oops! It’s almost time to be reborn from my ashes. I’ll be back later! Catch you later~”

Calli took a step forward to stop the strange from leaving but she was already gone in a puff of eternal flame. As the blaze disappeared, she found a small radiant feather floating toward her. Holding it in her hand, she gazed at the intricate markings on the feather. She could feel the soft feathers against the palm of her hand, a foreign but comforting feeling. Even as the warmth of the girl disappeared, it remained in the feather that Calliope still held onto.

Part of her knew that she should report the occurrence to her sensei. Part of her knew that she should dispose of the foreign artifact from the outside world. However, she found herself doing neither of those things. As the night continued, she found her steps just a bit lighter.

And, perhaps, she will continue working on her song after all.

* * *

“What is your name?”

The phoenix girl who had been brushing dust off her skirt looked up excitedly. “You do care about me!”

Calli grimaced, “I just figured I should at least ask if you’re going to come barging in my domain all the time. I can just call you kusotori instead then if that’s so hard to answer.”

The girl came bounding over, coming far too close to the reaper’s apprentice for her comfort. However, her scythe did not move from her shoulder as the girl leaned close while rapidly shaking her head.

“No no, that’s not it at all! I’m Takanashi Kiara! But you can call me anytime~”

A long sigh came from Calli as she refrained from rubbing the ridge of her nose with her fingers while gazing at the beaming expression of a very proud girl branding her pickup line.

“Kusotori it shall be then. Let me ask you another question. Why do you keep coming here? How clumsy can you be? You _are_ a phoenix right?”

Kiara blinked once at her before smiling as if she had asked an obvious question, “To see you of course! Oh don’t worry, I didn’t bother anyone else in the Overworld if that’s what you’re worried about. I wouldn’t want to worry my wife after all~”

“I’m not your wife. In fact, I’m not even your friend. There’s no need for you to keep bothering me, I have a job to do you know.”

Despite the frown on Calliope’s lips and the edge in her eyes, the phoenix’s smile did not waver. “It’s ok, you’ll come to love me one day. Even if you say that you aren’t really kicking me out you know. I just figured I would keep you company now and then. Make sure my dear wife isn’t lonely without me for too long~”

“I told you I’m not …”

Kiara skipped backward a step before giving Calliope a small wave. “Sorry darling! I have to go now. I’ll come back and chat some more soon ok? I’ll miss you~”

And once more, Calli found herself left all alone in the fading warmth and only a single feather to mark their meeting. She gazed at it for a moment before tucking it away carefully in her pocket as the next soul arrived. Her next words were whispered gently under her breath to someone who she simply couldn’t get out of her mind.

“Ah … Next time, could you knock first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work in a while so I hope it turned out fine~ I have many more ideas on what to write for this series but we shall see when I can expand upon it
> 
> Inspire by A!pha* artwork "Blessed Night":  
> https://twitter.com/Alpholo_V/status/1323507864107847683?s=20


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in her own thoughts and how she wants to live her life, Calliope found herself wandering a lonely path in the Underworld.

The crimson liquid swirled gently into the wine glass that Calliope held in her hand. She watched as it flowed around the shape of the glass, adapting to its shape and easily following each of her movements. No matter if she slowed down or sped up, the liquid adapted and continued on without a care. Even when she stopped, it continued to move in a beautiful circle on its own path and following its own purpose before stopping on its own accord.

Her contemplating mind eases with a long sip of her wine. When she set the glass down beside the wine bottle, it was empty once more. Calli’s dull pink eyes gazed up at the bland ceiling as she leaned against the back of her bed, her mind wandering despite the normally comforting effects of the alcohol.

Near her bed was a table where various pieces of parchment were scattered. On top seemed to be various pages of sheet music in slight disarray. Though she made progress since she last touched it, there was something that she felt was still missing. The song followed a good rhythm and had meaningful words. Yet … she couldn’t help but feel as if it lacked something vital.

Worse of all, there was the headache that came from trying to ignore the thoughts about that strange girl who kept visiting her. A distraction, a meaningless memory, a forgettable encounter in her work. That’s all Kiara should have been. And yet, it seemed impossible to keep her out of her mind whenever she worked. Calliope stood up with a soft sigh, walking over to the table and gently picking up one of the two feathers she had on her table. Inspecting both sides for the hundred time since she received them, Calli found nothing spectacular nor new about them.

With a small shake of her head, she put on her coat and secured it before stepping out of her living quarters. Her scythe naturally came to her hand with a beckon, resting against her shoulder after a moment as she went on a silent walk through the Underworld.

She knew not how much time passed as she walked through the Underworld. However, she found herself suddenly stopping to look up at the dull grey background around her. Somehow, she found herself wandering the purgatory. A place for lost souls, who could not find their way between life and death. There was a stream of formless lights floating through the sky above her. She was allowed to walked below and observe them if she wished, it was one of her jobs to ensure that things were in order. No one would question why she was here.

And yet, she found it ironic. With a soft chuckle under her breath, Calliope shook her head before looking away from the stream. Perhaps it was not so much of a coincidence that she found herself here. After all, she realized that she was indeed lost. Even with a purpose in her job and a sensei to guide her, she did not truly understand what she wanted for herself. Had she ever even considered anything like this? If she was supposed to be a faithful servant to Death and to only perform its task, why was she given a heart and the pains that come along with it? Why did she feel so … alone?

Calliope shook her head firmly, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she forcibly attempted to remove those thoughts. It was a futile attempt, for even if her mind cleared for a moment, the strange crack in her chest reminded her soon enough.

It was then that she heard a strange voice in the near distance. As Calli opened her eyes, she frowned to herself since there shouldn’t be anyone besides her here. As she looked toward the source of the disturbance, her eyes couldn’t help but light up in surprise at the sight of a familiar figure. Running toward her was a girl dressed in radiant orange, waving happily with a bright smile that could be seen even from at a distance. All she could do was stand there in disbelief before Kiara finally stooped in front of her.

“There you are my wife! I’ve been looking everywhere for you~ I searched allll over and ended up here. I knew you couldn’t hide from me forever.”

The girl was beaming as Calliope looked around them in disbelief for a moment before placing her hands on her hip.

“You found me? As far as I see it, you somehow got yourself stuck in purgatory. How the hell did you even manage to do that? And why are you back here _again_?”

“To see you, of course! I was so sad when you weren’t there to greet me like usual. But since I was already here I figured I would find you first and surprise you! Did it work?”

There didn’t seem to be a single that could snuff out the girl’s bright smile and eager expression. After a moment, Calliope looked up and muttered to herself before meeting Kiara’s gaze again.

“Well … I guess it was ok this time. What would you have done if someone else had found you and dragged you off somewhere? Not everyone in the Underworld is as open to talking to a stranger as I am you know.”

If anything, Calli was surprised that this girl hasn’t been eaten by a demon, transported through a dimensional rift, locked up by security, or even personally banished by her sensei. Those things tend to happen to inhabitants of the Underworld who wandered out of their own domain and its paths. If anything, ending up in purgatory was actually quite lucky for her.

Not that it was any of her business if this stupid phoenix got stuck eternally in purgatory from her own stupidity, of course.

Kiara seemed to think for a moment before responding, “It’s ok. Before I met you, there was this spooky person shrouded in a weird grey mist that I couldn’t see under no matter how hard I tried. They were tall, I bet they’d have been really handsome but oh well. They didn’t talk much I guess, I just said hi and left those times.”

Now _that_ got Calli’s attention. Her eyebrows raised slightly at the comment. “That … would be my sensei.” That was strange … if this wasn’t the first time Kiara has been here and she has met sensei then … perhaps phoenixes were allowed to come and go whenever they wanted?

Knowing that just thinking about it won’t help, Calli began to walk toward the exit. “Well, in any case, I’m tired of looking at this grey environment. If you don’t want to be stuck here then keep close to me.”

She noted that as Kiara caught up to her happily, she kept a respectful distance from her. When she had leaned close last time, the apprentice had felt quite uncomfortable with the circumstances. So for this otherwise carefree and thoughtless phoenix to have that consideration was a surprise to her. An unexpected one for sure, but a pleasant one.

As they walked, Calliope could tell that Kiara was shifting between her left and right side as she looked at the view all around her. Though she should have already passed through the area, it was as if she had not noticed any of these things on the way. Perhaps she was focused on something else.

More annoyingly, the girl had a bounciness to her that Calli could not ignore no matter how forward her eyes were. Beyond just the bounce in her steps, Kiara had … well, other bouncy features about her. Self-consciously, Calliope looked down at herself but found nothing out of the usual. Her clothes were still kempt and her movements were smooth with a sense of purpose. Well, there was no point in rationalizing it. They were very different from each other after all.

Eventually, they made it back to her living quarters. As Calli approached, her home shimmered and materialized in front of her. It was a perk of being Death’s apprentice, she could use the Underworld’s energy to mask her home in an illusion for privacy. Kiara let out an audible gasp as she watched it happen.

“Ohhh, so _that’s_ why I couldn’t find your house. I could have sworn that it smelled nice around here but I couldn’t figure out why.”

Opting to not comment on the phoenix’s last statement, Calli unlocked the magical symbol on her door and let them in. She allowed Kiara to bound past her excitedly before locking the door behind them. 

By the time she walked through the living room where she drank tea with her sensei, Calliope found that Kiara had already intruded her bedroom without any permission. She sighed to herself as she entered, looking at the girl who was looking over all the books and small statues that were on the shelf near her work table.

As Kiara began to look down, Calli’s eyes widened as she moved quickly forward, a dark wisp of smoke behind her as she snatched up the various pages of sheet music she had been working on. She held it against her chest before rolling them up with a small cough, looking away for a moment.

“... Did you see them?”

Kiara tilted her head, looking at the roll of parchment in the other girl’s hands. “What is it? I didn’t get a chance to see it at all!” After a moment, she grinned to herself, “Ooh, is it secret love letters you meant to send to me? Or is it for your diary about how much you missed me?~”

Calliope scoffed and locked the roll of parchment away. “Absolutely not. Just forget about it.” 

Kiara giggled to herself but did not bring up the topic again. Instead, she picked up her feather with a gleam in her eyes. “Aww, you kept them~ That’s so sweet.”

Calli walked over and took it from her hand. Thinking about it, the feathers belonged to the girl in the first place. However, for some reason, she didn’t like the thought of Kiara touching them and taking them from her desk.

“They’re just here for me to study and figure out why they’re even allowed to stay in this realm. Shouldn’t everything from you disappear when you leave? Don’t get any weird ideas.’

Kiara nodded, though the smugness in her expression did not disappear. After a moment, she fixed her skirt idly as she glanced over at the bed. “I don’t know either~ Actually, the last time I came here I tried to bring some tea with me to offer to the … your sensei? Yeah. Usually, I just play hide and seek but they’re _really_ good at finding me. It’s like they knew where I was the whole time. I think the few times that I hid, they just ended up ignoring me to do things with another soul that arrived.”

Well, most of that made sense. There was no way that people were allowed to bring anything with them to the Underworld. There was another entrance that ancient heroes used to enter with the mythical weapons. That was probably the only way to come alive and with any item besides their own body.

Despite already hearing about it, she was still surprised to hear that the girl had already met her sensei several times. More importantly, her sensei really did nothing all those times. With how annoying she was, Calli would have locked her away. She didn’t have the power to do that as an apprentice but that’s what she would have done.

“Did you try to marry my sensei as well? I can’t imagine that going well.”

Kiara shook her head. “No no, I didn’t flirt with anyone in the Underworld. No one ever seemed interesting. Your sensei was interesting I guess but they didn’t want to talk to me at all. How was I supposed to fall in love with someone like that?”

“Didn’t you ask me to marry you the moment you met me?”

 _That_ gave Kiara a pause. She placed a finger against her lips as she seemed to contemplate her life for a moment before giving Calli a bright smile.

“Well, I just felt like you were the one for me, you know? Like my uh … my soulmate! Yeah! And I was right~ You’re so beautiful and and your voice is so sexy and you’re always thinking about me all the time! How could I not want to marry you?”

There were so many things wrong that Calliope didn’t even know where to begin. All she could do was sigh and rub the bridge of her nose. Perhaps it was foolish to think that she could ever reason with this girl. She saw the girl looking over at the bed again and waved her over.

“You can sit on it if you want. I don’t really need to sleep so it’s whatever. Just … don’t touch the wine.”

Kiara gave her a mock frown which quickly melted into a happy “Whee!” as she threw herself on the bed. She bounced slightly before settling down, planting her face in the pillow. After a long moment, she pulled her face up with a smirk.

“This pillow smells a lot like you~ Can I take it home?”

“I sat on that you know.”

Kiara’s eyes gleamed as she exclaimed, “That’s the best part!!”

The phoenix found a book flying at her head, one which she deftly dodged. All those years of living must have done her some good after all.

“Oh shut up. You’re so stupid sometimes, kusotori. More like all the time actually. How do you even _live_?”

“Well … I’m here right now aren’t I?”

That gave Calliope a pause. That’s right, the last few times as well she did mention that she was only there to wait to be reborn. That means she must have died this time as well. Speaking of which …

“And how did you die this time? It’s been a while since your last visit.”

Kiara thought for a moment as if trying to remember, before smiling. “I think I made my chickens angry at me. Or maybe it was something hunting the chicken. Something like that I think? I can’t remember.”

Seeing Calli’s confused expression, Kiara continued. “I have a chicken farm! They’re my beautiful babies and they give me lots of eggs to eat and sell to the local market! I want to open a fried chicken restaurant one day!”

Calliope simply nodded, as if that explanation made things any clearer. It wasn’t as if she _couldn’t_ imagine this girl meeting an untimely end over something stupid but … Well, maybe it’s better to not dwell on it too much.

“Also, how are you still here? Don’t you have to go back?”

Kiara thought about that as well, pursing her lips for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe it’s because of all the 草 (grass) I have on my farm now. Or maybe my chicken babies are giving me power. I feel like I have more control over my body and my … soul? I could go back a while ago but I wanted to stay here just a bit longer to talk to you~”

While none of that made sense, Calliope could only nod to prevent another nonsensical explanation or a long-winded train of thought which might short-circuit the girl’s brain. “So … you’re basically a chicken?”

Kiara stood up and stomped her foot angrily, a pout on her face, “No no! I’m a phoenix! It’s just … I don’t know why I can do this now! Maybe it’s just because I love you and I want to stay here ok?”

Calli waved away the explanation, “I was only joking. Well, I guess since I’m off duty right now it’s ok. Just don’t expect me to always entertain you like this all the time.”

“Why _haven’t_ you told me to leave yet anyway?”

Their gaze met each other as Calli’s mind struggled to formulate an answer. Her lips were slightly parted as she thought, her eyes unmoving from the other girl’s own. Why did she tolerate this strange girl so much? Why did the thought of kicking her out never even occurred to her? Why did time seem to pass so easily when she was here?

Why did she feel so … at peace?

As she blinked, Calliope forcibly pulled her gaze away from the other girl as she looked to the side. She rubbed her arm gently before responding in a tone that was more unsure and much softer than usual.

“I just … figured that since you came all the way here I would be courteous and keep your company. It’s not like I’m trying to keep you here or anything. If I’m boring you, you can leave whenever you want.”

Kiara shook her head with a soft smile, “No no! Not at all! I love spending time with you~ Although … I guess I shouldn’t stay here for too long. I should probably head back to take care of my chickies and I should let you enjoy more wine.”

For some reason, Calliope felt the need to stop her. To have her stay just for a bit longer. There were so many things she still wanted to talk about and ask.

Where did Kiara come from? How was the Overworld? Did she enjoy her life? When will she come back?

Why is it every time her kindness is making her chest unbearably tight?

However, these selfish thoughts did not come to her lips. Instead, Calliope simply nodded and stepped aside to let Kiara pass her back into the living room. Following close behind, Calli was quiet as she watched the back of the radiant phoenix walk away from her, a soft hum from her lips as she walked toward the door.

“Wait for a moment. Could you get something for me?”

Kiara looked back, a questioning look in her eyes though she nodded. Calli pointed toward a shelf nearby with various items scattered. “Grab one of those bracelets for me.”

She nodded and looked between them, uncertain about what to pick from the lack of specificity with Calli’s request. Eventually, she grabbed one from the bottom left shelf and held it up for Calli to see.

“You can keep it. If you come back here next time and I’m off duty … You can use to it find my house and knock on the door. I’ll probably be at home if I’m not working.”

Kiara gleamed and ran over, giving the apprentice a tight hug that she had not prepared herself for. When she finally peeled herself from the darkly clad girl, she had a soft smile as she began to shimmer. “Ah, I really really overstayed this time. I’m really happy though … Thank you for everything! I’ll find time to be back soon~”

As the glow began to envelop Kiara’s form, Calli yelled out one last thing.

“I’m Calliope! Mori Calliope, Death’s apprentice! You better remember it.”

Kiara looked surprised for a moment before giving her a bright smile, a nod, and a wave before disappearing in a blaze that quickly extinguished itself. Once again, a single feather drifted down to Calli’s hand.

As the warmth in her living room faded away, Calliope made her way back to her bedroom where she set down the feather along with the others. Her hand hesitated before pulling the roll of parchment from the drawer, unfurling them on the table as she sat down once more.

She finally figured out what her music was missing. It was missing the spark of life.


	3. Blessed Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music has never been Calliope's strongest skill as Death's apprentice. However, it may just reach a part inside her heart that she would never have touched. What will she do when she hits a wall in both her hobby and self-conflict?

A gentle hum can be heard from the simplistic bedroom of Death’s apprentice. The sound of a guitar gently filled the air, one chord after another as Calliope tapped her foot to the rhythm to both keep the beat and provide percussion. As she finished her verse, she looked back at her sheet music. There were many of these parchments now, many in the trash, many with scratch marks, and the current version that she was working on. It felt good to make music like this, despite how unsatisfied she felt with each version it only spurred her to move forward and keep working. Even as she attempted another pitch for a word in her verse, she didn’t feel any fatigue or burnout.

At last, she found herself hitting a wall when she couldn’t tell whether it was perfect or not. She was supposed to be a perfectionist after all. To her, it felt more than fine. It would probably be a perfectly good song in the human world. However, she had no idea whether something could be better. Could there be a tempo change here? Should she change the key here? There were so many things she worried about. She knew that she should continue the song rather than nitpick just this verse. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

It was not as if she had anyone who could give her their opinion either. There was no way she could bother her sensei over something menial and inconsequential like music. Calli poured another glass of wine as she hummed the verse to herself again without the guitar, taking a sip halfway through before standing up. Despite having an immortal body with inhuman vitality, she could be the slight discomfort in her back and shoulder from sitting there all that time. She stretched her hands far above her head, leaning back a bit with a soft groan as her tension disappeared.

It was at that moment that there was a soft knock on her door. She tapped the gem on her collar for a moment, checking the time and whether she had missed any indication of a telepathic message. Finding that she neither had an appointment nor did she miss anyone’s communication, she frowned to herself as she called her scythe to her side and walked to the door.

Peering through the eyehole, she found a familiar figure swaying in front of the door with a bright smile, her hands politely crossed behind the back of her orange outfit. Calliope found herself feeling a warmth spread through her chest, one that almost made her smile despite herself. She composed herself, showing no sign of such emotion as she unlocked and opened the door. Kiara would find herself greeting a stoic face of the apprentice reaper.

“You’re back.”

Kiara bounced happily up the step, reaching out to give Calliope a big hug. However, she was prepared this time and had already stepped back into the living room. “Lock the door on your way in please. I’ll make some tea.”

The phoenix hummed happily as she locked the door. By the time Calli had set the water to boil, she found that the other girl had already made her way into her bedroom. Fearing that her pillow was about to be misused again, Calliope sighed softly as she made her way in. Her eyes widened as she found the other girl at her table instead, reading through the lyrics on her sheet music.

“Hey don’t touch tha-”

“Calli~ Can you sing this for me? I want to hear how it sounds!” Kiara exclaimed, her eyes pleading with the sheets gathered neatly in her hands, offered to the reaper apprentice. Calliope froze, grimacing as she met the other girl’s gaze. She rubbed her left arm in thought before sighing and taking the sheets from Kiara’s hands.

“Just this once. Don’t think I’m doing this for you. I was working on this to study human culture. But right now, I’m not sure how good it is. You know, since I spent my whole life in the Underworld and all that. So don’t try to flatter me, give me useful feedback at least ok?” She met the phoenix’s eyes with a stern expression, hiding the embarrassment of having to share such a hobby with this strange girl of all people.

In truth, she was relieved that she had found someone who could review her work. There was no one better really. Kiara lived in the Overworld and had a good sense of being a human. Plus, there was something about the way she scanned the sheet music and the slight humming that seemed like she knew about more than just chickens.

Calliope picked up her guitar and coughed gently. Finishing the rest of the wine in her glass, she set it down and glanced over at the girl sitting on the bed, her eagerness barely contained in the swinging of her legs. At least she was polite enough to stay quiet to let her prepare.

After a moment, she looked to her sheet music before beginning to sing.

> ♫ The days are blending together  
> Pretending like I don't notice  
> Drowning in mental fog so thick  
> My hands might close where my throat is -

There was a cough from the bedside, causing her to stop. For once, there was a frown on Kiara’s face, unlike her usual demeanor. Calli opened her mouth to complain about the interruption but found herself interrupted once more.

“You sound so … uncomfortable. How about you come over and sit next to me? Not because I want to of course. Well … I can’t say I _wouldn’t_ like it a lot but. I relax better while sitting on the bed.”

Calliope started to sigh but stopped instead. She silently stood up and moved to take the sheet music, willing to entertain the other girl’s idea just this once. However, Kiara spoke up once more.

“Just leave the sheet music there. I’m sure you remember it all already. It looks to me like you’ve been working really hard on it.” Her eyes indicated toward the nearly full trash bin. Realizing that perhaps she was being too assertive despite Calli’s hospitality, she raised her hands defensively. “If I’m wrong then it’s ok. I can hold them for you even. Sorry … I’ll shut up now.”

Calliope’s hand hovered over the sheet music as she looked at them for a moment. Eventually, she forced herself to pull away. Kiara was right. She remembered the verse by heart and the chords were embedded into her muscle memory. She sat down on the bed as Kiara scooted just a bit closer. Choosing to ignore this, Calliope closed her eyes as her fingers found her place on the guitar.

> ♫ The days are blending together  
> Pretending like I don't notice  
> Drowning in mental fog so thick  
> My hands might close where my throat is ♫

She continued to sing the verse, her body unconsciously moving along with the rhythm of her strumming. For some reason, she felt light and more comfortable. Perhaps it was the soft bed she was sitting on. Or perhaps it was the warm smile that she could feel from beside her. Though she did not directly think about these possibilities while she played, it could be heard through the strangely soft yet melancholy tone is normally her stern voice.

Kiara didn’t make a word besides her as she simply watched and listened in silence, gently swaying on the bed alongside Calli as she continued to the last part of the verse.

> ♫ Now I can fantasize forever if you never say the words "Goodbye"  
> This tainted mindset really must go free  
> Finding someone so fuckin' wonderful when I'm just so... "me"♫

There was a pause as Calliope found herself continuing to strum the last chord for an extra measure beyond what she had written down. There was a strange tingle coursing through her body as her mind formed together words that she had never thought of before. Suddenly, her voice would gain conviction and confidence as she pushed onto a chorus which she had not written before.

> ♫ Searching by city light  
> You'll never find me  
> Running through a cursed night  
> "Do you have a death wish?"  
> Shut the lid tight, it's complicated  
> Could ya not look inside, it's complicated  
> Somehow, I'm just a page in, but I've cried and I've grown  
> To shut away the conversation of my "highs-and-lows"  
> 自分の目で見えたいの？  
> この絶望の美しさ ♫

With one last strum of her guitar, Calliope finished singing and opened her eyes. She would find herself meeting the gentle gaze of admiration from the girl beside her. After a moment, it would be Kiara that broke eye contact as she looked toward the table.

“You should probably write that down before you forget.”

With those gentle words, Calli could only nod as she pulled herself over to the table and began to scribble down the words. It helped that she could hear Kiara humming the melody of the chorus, allowing her to write down the note below each word. When she was done, Calliope stood up and held the new sheets in her hands as she looked them over.

She felt Kiara approached her from behind to look over her shoulder. However, she had not anticipated how close she actually was, finding their lips centimeters from each other as she turned her head to look. The two froze before both looking away from each other.

Just then, there was a sharp whistle as the kettle outside finished boiling. Calliope placed the sheets down as she excused herself, walking out to the living room to get the tea ready.

The two would find themselves seated at the table between two couches, with Calliope pouring a cup of tea silently for both of them. As they sat down on opposite sides of each other, neither said anything as they took a sip. It was only once both their cups were set back down on the table that Kiara would speak.

“That was beautiful. I really mean it. I really felt your heart in the lyrics. They made me really appreciate life … It was sad I suppose but … I feel like there’s more to the song isn’t there?”

Calliope could only nod as she continued to look at Kiara. Finding no comment from the other side, the phoenix fell silent, her lips moving as if she kept rethinking the question she wanted to ask. Finally, she would gather the courage and ask the question that she seemed to have been holding back all along.

“Is this song a way for you to express something that you’ve been turmoiling over … in all those times when I found you all alone?”

Calliope opened her lips immediately, her brows furrowed as she went to deny such a claim. However, she found the words unable to form on her lips. She froze there, unable to break from the sweet and concerned eyes of the girl in front of her. Her eyes didn’t hold any hint of pity or scoff, only sincere curiosity and tenderness. Perhaps that was why the emotions would come rushing out from Calli’s mind at that moment.

“There are nights when … I wonder why I feel so empty inside. I know that I’m living a job and a peaceful life that people would die for. I know that I am supported by those that I work with. I know that I should be grateful for this life, for this opportunity … And yet, I can’t help but feel so lost. So helpless. So ungrateful. So selfish. So … lonely …”

Kiara remained quiet as Calliope squeezed her arm, her expression in pain as the emotions continued to come rushing out from the lid that she had worked so hard to keep closed. “After all this time of dealing with it … containing it … trying to understand it … I thought I finally could come to peace and abandon these useless feelings. And then … you came.”

She looked up at Kiara, whose eyes were wide at the revelation. “You were so bright. So exuberant. You were everything that I was not. At first … I despised the way you acted. So carefree. So reckless. After all, who else would just show up in the Underworld after dying, then cheerfully profess her love to a reaper that she had never met before.”

Calli let out a small scoff, though it sounded more as if she was laughing at the thought than mocking Kiara. She looked away then as she continued.

“Then as you came and went, I realized that perhaps I didn’t hate you for being yourself. It was me who I hated, for being unable to change and accept myself. When you were around, I couldn’t help but feel all my worries and thoughts melt away. I found myself clinging to your concern. And … I always keep hoping that you wouldn’t say goodbye.”

Calliope met Kiara’s eyes once more, searching for answers in those deep, radiant magenta hues. “What did I do to deserve finding some so fucking wonderful when I’m just so … me?”

The slight moisture in Calli’s eyes was the final straw as Kiara moved to sit beside her, gently placing Calli’s hand in between hers. The reaper apprentice made no move to stop her, if anything her hand curled against the warm palm of the phoenix.

“Calli … Thank you for sharing all that with me … I don’t know much about the Underworld or your life … I can’t pretend to understand any of what you’re feeling … but you shouldn’t have to feel alone. You’re not useless or helpless or ungrateful or anything like that. You’re just … you.”

“I’m supposed to be Death, you know? Why would Death have to be any of those things? What am I supposed to do if I can’t even control myself.”

Kiara moved just a bit closer, forcing Calli to look over and meet her eyes again. “Well … I don’t know about being Death and all that. To me, you’re just a young lady who’s still finding herself all alone in this inhuman world. And, to me, you deserve to be selfish sometimes. You deserve to be loved and understood. You deserve more than you. You’ve worked hard, haven’t you?”

Calliope’s teeth gritted, “ I can’t just … _do_ that. If some body like this frail human mind holds me back … If somebody comes along and holds me back … Then I can’t become God.”

“I don’t care about what God you’re trying to become. In my eyes, you’re already my goddess. And, even if you’re not there yet, I’m sure you’ll make it eventually. You can’t become God without being human first right?” Kiara gave her a soft smile, “I think it wouldn’t be fun otherwise. Imagine sitting all alone on a golden throne. I mean, sure you get as much high-quality wine as you want but would you have a cute girl coming to annoy you all the time?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, kusotori.” The soft chuckle from Calliope turned into a gentle laugh that reached her eyes as she covered lips with her right hand. When she finally recovered, she pulled her other hand away from Kiara’s grasp as she picked up the cup of tea to take a sip.

After a moment, she returned to her usual expression again. However, she seemed more at ease, a hint of a gentle smile at the edge of her lips as she looked up and spoke again.

“Thank you … You gave me a lot to think about … I’ll be sure to sleep on it.”

Kiara tilted her head slightly with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled at the reaper apprentice. “I thought you didn’t need sleep.”

“Oh shut up.”

The other girl giggled as she reached across to finish her own cup of tea. Once it was finished, she stood up and smooth her skirt with a gentle smile. “Well, I’ll be going now. If you have some free time, maybe you should use some of your godly powers to visit me in the Overworld ok? I’ll be looking forward to it~”

Without giving Calliope a chance to retort, the phoenix was already giving her a wave and even blowing her a kiss before disappearing in a small blaze. With that, Calli was left all alone once more, holding onto her fourth feather.

Calliope sighed to herself as she placed the feather on the table, picking up the cups to clean and place them back into storage. However, there was a soft smile on her lips that she was unable to suppress.

“You didn’t even tell me where I can find you …”


	4. A Date with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at her small fried chicken restaurant was just another day for Takanashi Kiara. However, when an unexpected guest arrives, her day would change in more ways than she could imagine.

“Thank you! Please come again!”

Takanashi Kiara waved at the customer with a bright smile. When the door slid shut behind them, Kiara allowed her hand to drop and wipe a bead of sweat off her brows. Hands on her hips, she nodded to herself as she took in the quiet atmosphere of the now empty restaurant. The sun had set a long time ago and hardly anyone ever came so late for fried chicken, especially from such a small shop such as hers.

Even so, she kept it open just in case they ever came. Tonight, that was indeed the case. Even if it was only one, that was enough reason for her.

Kiara hummed to herself as she cleaned up the shop.

> ♫ Searching by city light   
>  You'll never find me   
>  Running through a cursed night   
>  "Do you have a death wish?"   
>  Shut the lid tight, it's complicated   
>  Could ya not look inside, it's complicated ♫

Finally, she put the broom away as she looked around the shop with one last nod. With that, she turned off the lights as she headed out the back. She made her way up the stairs behind her restaurant, unlocking the door as she went into her modest house upstairs.

Placing her hat on the nearby hanger, Kiara whistled to herself as she unbuttoned her clothes into something more comfortable. She was the type to shower early in the morning so just changing her clothes was enough for wrapping up the night.

However, before she could get her pajamas over her head, a dark smoke materialized in her room. Kiara paused then, looking at it as the form of a tall lady with a black motif appeared.

She was no stranger to magic. She was a phoenix after all. However, she had not expected to see it in the current time period nor in her house. Kiara’s whistling stopped as she took a cautious step toward the figure. It would not be the first time she died to an unknown magical entity if this one turned out to have malicious intentions.

As soon as she recognized the pink hair, however, her eyes widened as she tossed her shirt aside to run all the way to Calliope.

“CALLI!~”

Calliope, just now oriented with her surrounding and the new human manifestation, found herself suddenly kissed on the cheek. In her surprise, a scythe would reactively swing through the air, cleanly cutting off Kiara’s head as Calli deftly leaped away from the strange sensation on her cheek.

Her eyes widened as she realized that the first thing she had done upon visiting the Overworld was wielding her reaper power to commit unjustified murder. However, there would be a sigh of both relief and exasperation as she watched Kiara’s body hit the ground. Already, there were sparks over her form as her body slowly reduced itself to the ashes.

While Kiara was initially confused as to why she suddenly found herself in the Underworld when she could’ve just sworn that Calli was supposed to be the one visiting her, she ended giggling to herself as she stood there patiently, swaying in place as she hummed to herself and awaited her rebirth.

As she did so, the incorporeal form of the familiar figure of Death would materialize to greet her. Before she could even finish bringing her hand up to wave and say hello, they were already gone. Apparently, they were not at all concerned after they had seen who met such an untimely end. Kiara pouted to herself and stuck out her tongue as flames began to surround her form. Whatever, it’s not like she was here for Calliope’s sensei anyway. There were other places she needed to be at the moment.

When she returned, Kiara happily yelled Calli’s name and jumped toward her again. The reaper was far more than prepared this time, casually stepping aside as Kiara found herself hugging the nearby wall instead.

Calliope grimaced as she looked at Kiara’s form as she stayed plastered against the wall for a moment. It was strangely hard to pull her eyes up as Kiara turned around to pout cutely at her, rubbing her slightly bruised forehead. 

“Kusotori … Can you at least have the decency to wear more than your undergarments before you try to get yourself killed again? I was hoping you’d at least come back with clothes but … I guess that’d be sort of weird.”

Kiara blinked and looked down at herself before sheepishly smiling as she walked past Calliope to pick up the pajamas that she had thrown on the nearby couch earlier. As she slid comfortably into her oversized shirt, she smiled as she gave a small spin to showcase herself for the reaper apprentice. She laughed to herself as she spoke.

“Maybe that’s why your sensei left so quickly when she saw me. I thought she was just used to me coming and going. I was so excited to see you that I totally didn’t realize~”

Somehow, having a human form made it so much more impactful and satisfying to facepalm at such a stupid declaration. Once she was done with that, Calliope looked around the house before looking back at Kiara. “I thought you would have a bigger home than this, considering you own an entire chicken farm and restaurant.”

Kiara placed her hands on her hip with another pout, “I’m working on it ok? I’m only working by myself right now, I’m not rich or famous enough to have a big restaurant or expand yet. But soon! Just you watch, I’ll make you proud my wife~”

“Again, I’m not your wife.” It was almost instinctive to reply like that now. “In any case … Do you want to sit down and chat over a drink? I’m strangely thirsty. Human bodies have such annoying needs.”

Kiara perked up as she bounced toward the door. “Oh, yes of course! Make yourself at home~ I’ll be right back with some of the wine that I bought from the store! I can even use some of the extra ingredients from today to make some fried chicken for us.”

Despite the cold, Kiara didn’t feel a thing besides warmth as she made her way back into the kitchen of her restaurant. She opened the shelf and quickly located the red wine that she had tucked away for the special occasion. She had been meaning to bring it to the Underworld before remembering that she couldn’t bring anything with her. It was lucky that Calliope ended up coming, after all, she thought to herself as she washed her hands.

She hummed to herself as the oil popped in the cooking vat. Her eyes watched the texture of the chicken change along with the delicious breading on the outside, determined to make it perfect despite being able to do so even without looking.

It was in her focus that made her yelp in surprise at the sudden voice coming from directly behind her.

“I finished that song actually. Not that I’ll publish it anywhere. Just figured that the fact might interest you.”

Kiara’s elbow bounced off something incredibly soft when she jumped, leaving her to smile apologetically as Calli showed little discomfort aside from a small frown as she continued to watch the chicken get fried. Kiara’s eyes went downward before looking at herself. As she focused on the chicken again, the breasts being cooked suddenly seemed strangely inadequate.

“You scared me! I didn’t hear you enter the kitchen at all.”

Calliope raised an eyebrow, “Not a lot of people see death coming for them. You’re not that special compared to everyone else.”

The girl thought about it before nodding to herself. Somehow, that made sense to her. Searching for her next line of thought, Kiara’s eyes lit up as she comprehended what Calli had commented.

“Oh?~ I’d love to have you sing the whole thing for me one day. Serenade me under the moonlight with your guitar. That sounds really romantic~”

“I’m not going to do that. It’s cold outside with this body. I much prefer lounging in a nice bed with my wine glass.”

“That doesn’t sound like you’re declining to sing for me though~”

To that, Kiara found a strange lack of response from the reaper apprentice. As she glanced over her shoulder, she found that the other girl was wandering around the kitchen, looking at the various tools neatly organized around the area. The kitchen itself wasn’t large by any means which meant it wasn’t long before Calli came back to her side again.

“And done! These are the best chicken breasts I’ve made yet. You’re going to get addicted after trying them~”

Calliope rolled her eyes before looking over and grabbing the wine glasses along with the bottle. “Well, I’ll head up first then. If you end up feeding me something gross, I’ll lock you up in purgatory the next time you end up in the Underworld.”

Kiara made indignant noises at the thought of feeding her wife anything but delicious food to no one as the reaper apprentice already left. Gathering the food neatly onto a large plate, Kiara washed her hands once more and wiped them dry before quickly making her way back up to where Calli was waiting.

They sat at the dining table in the small cooking and dining space adjacent to the living room. There was a TV there to watch and some manga that Kiara had left lying around to read over dinner. However, she was interested in neither of those things at that moment.

Kiara watched as Calliope expertly popped open the new wine bottle and poured two glasses for them. While Kiara generally did not drink, just think once she’ll enjoy herself with her wife. She still had work the next day but … what harm can a few glasses be?

Calliope placed the glass in front of Kiara as the other girl placed the napkins and a single pair of chopsticks. The implement definitely had Calli confused, picking them up as she frowned at them. Her expression made the phoenix laugh to herself.

“Oh! Have you never used chopsticks before? I’m sorry … I don’t have any forks. I normally don’t even eat fried chicken with utensils. I just thought that you might have not wanted to get your hands dirty.”

Calliope glanced down at her hand then, remembering to take off her gloves then and folded them neatly into her pocket. It was the first time that Kiara has seen Calli’s bare hands. While she had definitely seen her fingernails while in the Underworld, there was something slightly sensual about Calliope’s gloves and the way it fit around her hand. So for her to remove it …

She mentally shook her thoughts away as she picked up the chopsticks and demonstrated how to use them. In doing so, she picked up one of the few chicken nuggets she had made and held to toward Calliope.

“Here, try this one!”

Calliope seemed hesitant to be fed by the other girl for a moment. As she looked away from the chicken and up toward Kiara’s eyes, she found that it was incredibly difficult to refuse a request from such an earnest and eager expression.

The fried chicken crunched warmly in her mouth as Calli’s eyes widened in surprise from her first bite. It was still hot, not enough to burn her tongue but enough to surprise her with the difference from the weather outside. There were brown leaves falling outside the window, the streetlights illuminating them through the blinds of the window in the dining room. As the reaper apprentice chewed, her eyes softened as she let out a soft noise of satisfaction.

“This … is really good. It’s so crunchy and not too salty … We should have some of these in the Underworld. I don’t think I can eat it all the time but I could definitely enjoy it over wine now and then.”

Kiara beamed at her as she held out the rest for Calli to eat. Calliope frowned slightly, opting to take it off the chopsticks daintily with her fingers instead of being subjected to the feeding once more. She inspected it for a moment as Kiara watched happily, putting the rest in her mouth before wiping her fingers on the napkin and picking up her wine glass.

“I’m glad you like it~ If you come by, I’ll make it for you anytime you want. There are other really delicious human foods too. We can go on a date and try them all out whenever you want~”

Calliope found herself idly nodding as it came to her turn to watch Kiara eat, somehow managing to hide her distaste of the low-quality red wine that Kiara had bought. Even if it was far worse than what she had at home, she couldn’t possibly complain when Kiara had been so kind to her despite the unannounced visit. She watched as the other girl picked up a chicken breast and bit into it, letting out a soft and happy sound as she chewed. She raised an eyebrow as she eyed a piece on the plate before picking it up.

“Aren’t you tired of eating these every day?” She let Kiara finish chewing before answering as she went to take a bite of her own.

“Not at all! Although, I guess I also try to not eat it  _ every  _ day. I have to keep my shape to appeal to you after all~ Imagine if I died from a heart attack and show up in the Underworld with grease all over my face.” She giggled to herself at the comment.

“I suppose … that would be quite embarrassing,” Calli conceded. Finding nothing else to talk about, the two ate quietly as the reaper apprentice looked around the room.

“Are you staying the night Calli?” Kiara’s question brought her attention back to the girl across the table. Calliope thought for a moment, her lips pursed in thought before slowly nodding.

“I suppose I can. I was thinking of just wandering the city at night then going back to the Underworld before this body gives out. Of all the things I will endure in the Overworld, I would rather not suffer the waste of time engaged in sleeping.”

Kiara got up from her chair then excitedly, “Oh oh! I have extra clothes just for you! Well … it’s not really meant for you. But they looked really comfortable for casual clothing. I just never had a chance to wear them.”

Before she could leave, Calliope frowned and tugged on her sleeve with her free hand. “Fine fine, I’ll take a look at them. Finish your food first. I’m still not going to sleep with you though if that’s the intention you had in mind.”

Kiara giggled cutely, her intentions read like an open book. Well, even without that, she wanted Calliope to be comfortable. While her usual work clothes looked quite good on her, they couldn’t be that comfortable to wear all the time. As she sat down, Kiara couldn’t help but smile cheekily at a thought.

“If you’re still hungry afterward, you can eat me too~”

Finding silence in response to her comment, she leaned just a bit closer and batted her eyelashes. “Don’t be shy~ I’ll be your dessert any time you feel hungry.”

“Shut up kusotori. Don’t ruin this for me, I’m finally starting to get over the low quality of this wine.”

As Kiara laughed, she realized that she had never thought that she could be this happy. It was a normal day just like any other after all. But with the presence of a single grumpy reaper apprentice, her whole day had been made better. She knew that it couldn’t last forever, yet she wished for it to be so. But for the moment, just having Calliope by her side was more than enough. There was no reason to worry about the future or have regrets about the past. They both still had a lifetime left to do more after all. For now, this was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially meant for this to all be one chapter but I realized it would be really long. If the ending felt a bit awkward, that's the reason. Sorry~
> 
> Inspire by パデラポッロのりお's comic:  
> https://twitter.com/paderapollo/status/1324063653033771009


	5. Good night and Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, there were still many things that both of them want to do before the night ends. However, only one of them can see their wishes come true.

There was little talk from both sides as they finished eating and leisurely drank their wine. It was mostly about each other’s work and what they did while away from each other. It was nothing of consequence but the talk was pleasant regardless.

When they were finally done, the dishes would be washed with Calliope’s help despite Kiara’s insistence otherwise. With that, the reaper apprentice would find herself dragged toward the bedroom by her wrist, the door closing behind them as Kiara happily looked through her neat piles of clothes to find the item she had in mind for Calli.

Eventually, she would hand black shorts and shirt to Calli. She stood there with a smile on her face, expectantly waiting for Calli to try them on.

Calliope looked between the offered items and Kiara’s face before frowning. She made a shoo’ing motion toward the other girl. “At least have the decency to let me change in peace, won’t you?”

Kiara mocked a frown at her before leaving the room, peeking back through the crack of the door for a moment before retreating as Calli went to slam the door shut and locked it. With a long sigh, the reaper apprentice contemplated whether she really wanted to go through with it before begrudgingly changed. She had been planning on leaving to wander the city but suddenly felt a sort of laziness after the meal and wine. Plus, she doubted that Kiara would let her go alone.

When the door finally unlocked, Kiara happily gasped and jumped onto the other girl as she saw the outfit. While slightly more revealing than Calliope would have liked, she had to admit that it somehow fit her quite comfortably and definitely would be quite pleasant to relax in. As such, she allowed the other girl to hug her for longer than necessary before prying her off.

There was a scent of fresh mint from Kiara as she smiled with a small bounce. Calliope soon found herself led to the bathroom where she could brush her teeth and check her hair. When she returned to Kiara’s bedroom, she sighed as she found the girl tucked comfortably into her blanket with a catlike expression on her face. The empty space next to her on the bed was an obvious message.

“No, we are not married. We are not just going to sleep together. Do you at least have a futon for me or should I just use the couch?”

Kiara pouted and beckoned Calli over without a word. Calliope sighed and looked at the door before looking back. She then muttered to herself before sitting down on the bed, watching as Kiara struggled to continue pouting.

There was something about this girl that drew her in. While Calliope found that she did not like humans nor the company of most souls that she met in the Underworld, Kiara easily drew her in with just a cute expression or a few words. Perhaps it was the moment that they had shared together in Calli’s moment of weakness in the Underworld. Perhaps it was the familiarity and warm, radiant comfort that came from the phoenix. Or perhaps it was something more. Whatever it was, Calliope found herself falling straight into Kiara’s trap.

The reaper apprentice, caught off guard by the sudden attack, fell straight onto the bed as she sat down. Pulled by the wrist, Calliope found herself centimeters away from Kiara as she laid on the bed by her side. Kiara chuckled victoriously, throwing the blanket over her body as she moved closer.

“Kusotori, stoppppp,” came a protest from Calliope as she turned the other way, moving to get out of the bed.

Strangely, it was not a firm hold that would stop her from leaving. The blanket was warm and rested gently over her body. She was nearly at the edge of the bed, her feet sliding through the blanket towards the cold air outside. No, it was the gentle embrace that truly brought her to a full stop.

Calliope felt Kiara’s face pressed softly against her back, a small satisfied sigh breathed onto her hair and shirt as her arms locked around Calli’s exposed stomach. Calli’s expression wavered, unsure about what to do next.

“I love you.”

Calli frowned then, finding it harder and harder to leave with every moment. The bed was so warm and Kiara’s embrace spread that warmth through her entire body. She reluctantly pulled her feet back onto the bed, her body remaining still in Kiara’s arms.

“... That’s not fair. You can’t just do whatever you like just because I came to visit you …”

There was no response from behind her, causing her to move her head a bit. However, she didn’t want to turn around nor did she want the embrace to go away. It was so tender that she felt any movement could ruin it. In the end, Calli sighed softly to herself before settling down once more.

“... Fine. I’ll let you have your way for 5 minutes. Then I’m going to the couch alright? No more complaints. You’re getting spoiled too much.”

The soft murmur of affirmation came from behind her. From the sounds, it sounded as if Kiara had not comprehended her words at all. Before the minute was even over, the breaths on her back eased into a steady rhythm.

By the time the five minutes had passed, there was no one left awake to take notice.

* * *

Calliope rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She sat up in the bed, looking around for a moment, finding it strange to feel such a way and being a room that was not her own before her eyes widened in realization about what had happened.

However, there was no smug phoenix to her side, waiting to mock and tease her when she woke up. As she composed herself down, Calliope heard the sounds of cooking and soft humming coming from the kitchen. She stretched as she went to leave before pausing, turning around to make the bed.

When she arrived in the dining room, Kiara turned around and smiled sweetly at her. “Good morning darling~ Did you sleep well?”

“Agh, don’t call me that …” There was a slight uncharacteristic pink hue on her cheeks as she sat down at the dining table. Her hair was still disheveled from just waking up but Kiara seemed to like it, judging from the way she was happily staring at her before remembering that she was cooking.

The only sound in the room was Kiara humming and the crackling of the eggs being cooked. Calliope found the wine bottle and poured herself a glass before coming up behind Kiara. The phoenix glanced over her shoulder before smiling coyly to herself.

“Please don’t hug me from behind right now. I might swoon and drop this egg~ How _do_ you like your eggs anyway?”

Calliope sighed as she just took her seat again before any other suggestive comments came out from the other girl’s lips. “Whatever you would like to recommend. I have no experience with human food.”

Seeing as it would take too much effort to explain a joke that Calli may or may not have understood, Kiara opted to simply chuckle and continue her cooking. Eventually, they would both end up having plates with an apple, a sunny-side-up egg, rice, and a bowl of reheated miso soup. While Kiara was eating with chopsticks, she kindly provided Calli with a spoon.

“Thank you for the meal,” she said to Kiara as she picked up her spoon. She was going to have to work on using chopsticks to not embarrass herself next time. Kiara simply smiled and shook her head.

“Thanks for sleeping with me and having breakfast with me. Usually, it’s so lonely but with you here, I feel like I’m ready to take on the world~”

Just like that, breakfast felt like it was over all too soon. Kiara looked up at the clock nearby with a sad sigh before meeting Calliope’s eyes.

“Well … I have work soon. Do you have to go back too?”

Calliope nodded, suddenly finding it hard to meet her eyes. “Of course. I could only ask for a night off to visit the Overworld and get a sense of what’s happening in the human world … for studying purposes. I didn’t expect to spend it all here …”

Kiara frowned and looked down, fidgeting her fingers awkwardly. “Sorry … I hope you don’t get in trouble for getting kept here …”

Calliope looked back at her before coughing gently. ”No … I think it’s alright. It’s not your fault at all … I ended up choosing to stay after all … I’ll just get around to exploring and learning more about human culture properly next time.”

Kiara’s expression brightened again at her words, “Next time, let me know in advance so I can take the day off and plan for our date then~ As nice as it was, I want to do more than just stay at home all night. And … if you could come earlier in the day that’d be nice too.”

“I have no way of keeping track of what time it is in this specific region of the Overworld you know. We barely even have use for the concept of time in the Underworld as it is.”

Kiara’s eyes lit up as she went to the nearby cabinet, rummaging through before brandishing a small flip phone. She placed it on the table as she sat down, pushing it toward Calliope. It has a small feather charm attached to it, similar to the type that Kiara had as her earrings.

“Here, since you gave me something to keep from my visit, you can have this. It’s pretty old and can’t do much except call and text. And tell you the time I guess. So next time you come, you can check the time and if I’m not home, you can call me! My new number is on there.”

Calliope looked at the gift and back at the phoenix, picking up the phone before opening it. After inspecting it and checking its functions, she turned it off with a small nod. “I’ll accept this then.” Since she was Death’s apprentice, she had a few privileges in the Underworld. She could bring this item back with her at least, though she’ll have to ask her sensei whether it was acceptable to keep.

With that, she stood up looking back toward the bedroom. She paused for a moment before looking back at Kiara. “I’ll go change then, I wouldn’t want to make you late for work.”

Once again, she returned wearing her usual outfit. She had fixed her hair in the mirror and tidied the folds of her clothes. Kiara gave her a bright smile as she stood waiting in the living room, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“Well … Come visit me again soon ok? Otherwise, I’ll come and bother you in the Underworld again. Plus I’ll make you sing that song for me.”

There was a hint of a smile on Calliope’s lips. However, it disappeared just as quickly, though not before Kiara had taken note of it. “I’ll keep that in mind, kusotori. Just know that if you bother me too much, my sensei might banish you forever.”

Kiara shook her head, “No way. No no no. They definitely like me. They wouldn’t dare separate us!”

Calli could only sigh as she opened a small portal to the Underworld. It was an ominous shade of obsidian with a swirling smoke that Kiara had seen surrounding Calliope’s sensei.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Well, maybe that’s too much to ask I guess.”

She seemed to think for a moment before shrugging and giving Kiara a small wave. As she passed through the gate, she couldn’t help but say one last farewell.

“I’ll see you later, Kiara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Milka's art and included in the piece with permission~  
> https://twitter.com/milk4ppl/status/1324808404389502983


	6. Secrets of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara spends her winter night doing something unexpected. In the cold night and the bustling city, there were many things that she certainly would never expect to happen.

There was one secret that Takanashi Kiara had not told even to the person she loved the most. Aside from the lack of expanding her restaurant scale and hiring more employees, the other reason why her restaurant was so slow to expand was due to her frequent days off. In fact, she actually only really worked the entire day at the restaurant for 3 days a week. There was the one day off she took for herself on Sunday to rest, mentally prepare herself, and physically organize everything for the coming week. However, there were 3 other days when she dedicated her time to doing something much more important to her.

Kiara hummed to herself as she stood on the subway train, shuffling through the pieces of paper that she brought with her. The chatter of nearby passengers surrounded her and the rumbling of the high-speed mode of transportation rang shrill through the air. However, she noticed neither of these things as a familiar tune occupied her mind. 

When the train stopped, Kiara made her way out of the bustling station and looked up at the darkening sky. Despite it being only 7 pm, it was already getting quite dark outside. Such was the woe of winter, she supposed. However, that wasn’t enough to stop her from humming to herself as she reached ground level, glancing around before heading toward her intended destination.

Soon enough, Kiara made it to her destination, a moderate underground club. She made her way to the front entrance, giving the man at the front a smile and a flash of her badge. With that, she made her way in.

She soon settled down in the dressing room, giving the other performers a wave. Among the other aspiring idols in the scene, Kiara did not stand out much compared to normal with her bright orange hair. In fact, she was just wearing her usual outfit rather than some elaborate costume or adding any extra makeup.

In truth, she was a bit shy about her newfound hobby. While she did sing when she was younger and always had a talent for reading and performing music, she never actively pursued it. After finding out about Calliope’s passion for music writing, Kiara had been drawn into the world of music. As time went on, she had an urge to go out and do more than just be a chef. As such, she worked toward becoming an idol, starting from the underground scene.

As time went on, she found herself falling in love with the atmosphere of performing on stage. Regardless of the number of people in the audience or the obscurity of it all, Kiara found happiness in evoking emotions from her songs. Whether it was melancholy, joy, or other emotions, she felt as if she was able to convey her feelings to them and give them warmth even as the cold winter approached.

She felt as if she was starting to truly understand how Calli felt when she was writing music.

With half of every week spent practicing, Kiara had long overcome her nervousness and trepidations about being on stage. Of course, she still wanted to perform the best she could without any mistakes and constantly coming back with new songs to surprise and satisfy her audience. As such, it was inevitable that she would make a mistake one day despite all her practice. Even so, she felt that as long as she was having fun and carried on, it would be enough.

Tonight’s set was special as it had a mix of various languages. While she knew that her audience mostly came to listen to Japanese songs sung by idols, she couldn’t help but want to also expose them to English and German songs. Sure she might have to explain their meaning to the listeners but that much was simple enough.

Besides, there wasn’t a sign of dissatisfaction as she took the stage and cheerfully greeted everyone. As she launched into her first song, Mamma Mia, the English may not have been understood by everyone but they cheered her on regardless.

The next song, Doki Doki! Love Mail, seemed to establish her theme for the night to be love songs. Seeing as it was a theme quite fitting for an idol, Kiara had decided that she would perform that set for the night. While she was far too embarrassed to ever perform for Calli, she imagined all the time they had together with those songs in mind.

In fact, she had actually confided her regular crowd about Calliope, much to their surprise and enthusiasm. The pure love story was well received and she felt that they constantly were rooting for her success in her venture to steal the reaper’s heart. Well, she didn’t mention anything about Calli being Death’s apprentice or anything involving such a subject. To everyone, Kiara was just an idol who was in love with a passionate, young lady who was a musician and a professional in her confidential line of work. That was enough.

As the night went on, Kiara passed the halfway point of her set. After a sip of apple juice and a discrete glance at the remaining songs, she announced the languages of the remaining songs and thanked everyone for coming. She’d have time to do that at the end as well, of course, but it was only polite that she did that for the continuous support that the crowd had been showing her throughout the entire show. People came and went but in general, those who were at the beginning of her set were still here. In fact, the underground venue seemed rather crowded for her.

As she finished her musing and introduction, her smile brightened up as she took on a playful yet flirty tone along with her usual soft singing voice. With that, she picked up the microphone once more as she moved toward the front of the stage, the rhythm of the song starting through the speaker behind her.

> ♫ I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it  
> I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon   
> So honey, hold my hand, you like making me wait for it   
> I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah~ ♫

Even those in the audience who could not understand the lyrics could feel the sweetness and sincerity behind the song. Beyond that, it was hard to dislike a song when Kiara was singing so happily and with such an adorable expression.

As she approached the final chorus, Kiara used the time to exclaim happily.

“I need to tell you something Calli!”

> ♫ I really, really, really, really, really, really like you!  
> And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?~   
> I really, really, really, really, really, really like you!   
> And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?~ ♫

As she finished the song, she posed happily as the crowd cheered loudly for both her proclamation of love and the lovely performance. As Kiara smiled and gathered her breath after the song, she wondered just how Calli would feel if she had heard that confession in a song form. Of course, it wasn’t a song that she wrote but it was a cute love song nevertheless. Would she continue to play hard to get and say that it sounded ok or gross? Would she be flustered? She would love to see the otherwise calm and stoic reaper apprentice flustered and blushing, that was for sure.

However, it was her who would find a bright crimson hue upon her cheeks as her eyes widened at the sight of a tall and familiar figure in the back of the room. Almost lost within the large crowd and in the darkness at the back of the venue, there was a figure clad in a light veil and dark clothing with her palm over her face. Though she couldn’t clearly make out the figure’s expression, she saw that she was clapping regardless.

It took a moment for Kiara to recover and resumed her set. She had no idea how long Calliope had been at the concert. However, she just hoped that she had just arrived. Optimistically, after her confession. It was embarrassing enough to be found being an idol, let alone shouting her confession to a massive crowd.

Despite it all, Kiara continued to perform the last 4 songs in her set without a hitch. As she thanked everyone again, she stole a glance toward where Calli had been standing. However, the tall figure had already disappeared.

As she rushed to pack up and leave the club, Kiara looked left and right to no avail.

“I had to work really hard to find you, even with that bracelet you’re wearing. You’re lucky that I still have some of my Underworld power while I’m on the surface. I sure as hell wasn’t going to figure out how to get here using those underground trains.”

Kiara’s face lit up as she turned around, finding Calliope behind her. It was strange to find her hug not being resisted or even being pushed away, however that was hardly something that Kiara would complain about. As she finally relented and let go, Kiara stepped back a bit as she gave her wife a once over. Well, the reaper apprentice looked the same as over. Just without her scythe, of course.

“I didn’t know you were coming tonight! I would have taken the day off and stayed home with you if you had told me.”

Calli rolled her eyes, “I just found some spare time to come to the surface world. I figured that I could get you to take me to that one sushi place you were going on and on about the other day. Who could’ve imagined that I’d have to sneak into this shady underground place and find you busy here for so long. Maybe I should have just gone exploring on my own after all.”

Kiara gave her a small pout as she stood in front of the other girl, her hands on her hips. “Noo don’t say that. I would love to take you there right now, they’re still open! It was just … I missed you a lot and wanted to express my feelings somehow so I ended up heading to sing these songs for people to hear.”

Calliope glanced over with a small “ _hmph_ ” before speaking, “If that’s the case, how come you never told me about this hobby of yours?”

Kiara blushed lightly, fidgeting with her fingers under Calli’s gaze. “... It’s a little embarrassing … Most of the time I sing songs that make me think of you. I just wanted people to hear your song and know how much I love you~”

“That’s totally unnecessary. I’m the only one who needs to kno- Wait, did you say my song?”

Kiara nodded happily, “You gave me a copy remember? I made sure to credit you, don’t worry~ You did say that I could do whatever I wanted with it after all. I figured that I would perform it for everyone. They love it, by the way! I still think it sounds better when you sing it though.”

After a moment, Kiara’s eyes gleamed as she pushed onward with another comment, “Maybe you should join me in being an idol too! Then we can even sing together!”

Calliope facepalmed with a soft sigh. However, as her hands crossed under her chest once again, her face seemed more contemplative than irritated at the statement. “Not in a hundred years. I’ll sooner finish my reaper apprentice work and become Death than become an idol with you.”

Calli glanced up before looking over at Kiara, “Well, let’s go with your offer then. I want to try this food of yours and head back before I get roped into sleeping with you again.”

Kiara giggled as she sensed that there was more meaning in the reaper apprentice’s words than she was letting on. However, she chose to not pursue it and simply nod, coming to Calli’s left side as she led the way. At that moment, she heard someone nearby call out her name and looked over.

As she looked over, she saw a fan from the concert wave at her with a camera in his other hand. With a bright smile, she waved back and gave him a peace sign, indicating that it was ok to take pictures of her. Alongside him were a few other fans who realized that it was their chance to get a special picture.

If they had not already guessed who the tall lady next to her was, it would become rather apparent in the next moment as she casually reached around Kiara’s shoulder and nudged her head back toward her direction.

“Aren’t you off work? You can give them more pictures another day, I’m hungry.”

“I- … Ah-” As her peace sign dropped, the shutters of the cameras stopped making noise. Kiara’s confused expression turned into a soft smile as neither of them spoke a word and continued walking. However, she felt Calli’s hand settling hesitantly on her shoulder, grinning as she placed her own hands over the other girl’s fingers. She ignored the click from one last camera as she enjoyed the moment of seeing an uncharacteristic pink hue on the reaper apprentice’s cheeks followed by a soft huff.

With that, they made their way toward the sushi place, away from the eyes of anyone who knew them. Aside from the people who happened to glance over at the sight of the couple with bright hair colors, they were left to their own devices as they chatted on their long walk to the sushi place.

It would only be their arrival and the ringing of the bell above the door that Calli’s hand would slip away from Kiara’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by TWO of CRUNCHY_MMLONI's comics. They make really really cute Takamori comics~
> 
> https://twitter.com/CRUNCHY_MMLONI/status/1327864824928165899  
> https://twitter.com/CRUNCHY_MMLONI/status/1328378841941692416


	7. Sayonara

The candle flickered gently by Calliope’s table, causing her to glance over at it once. There was no reason why she was using a candle instead of an electric lamp at that moment. She just felt like doing it. Many things she did were impulsive these days.

It’s been a millennium since she had seen Kiara performing as an idol at the underground club. No, perhaps it was more than that. She had lost track. Even if she was immortal and had many other things to keep track of, she knew it had been around a millennium. 

Even so, it did not feel so long. Sure, living forever can make a thousand years seem inconsequential. However, perhaps the real reason why they felt so fast was because of all the fun and warmth she had around Kiara.

As much as Calliope didn’t like to admit it to the other girl, the days she spent with Kiara were the best moments she had.

Calliope found a small smile creeping onto her expression at the memory, disappearing before anyone could have noticed if they were present. She laid her pen down, looking over the documents she was working on before gathering them up idly. Leaning back in her chair, she gazed up at the glamor cast upon the otherwise dark ceiling of her office.

Instead of the usual blank stone ceiling, the mana illusion gave her the view of the starry night sky above Kiara’s home. It was her way of keeping track of the time without having to always take out the phone that she was given. Moreover, Kiara had complained that the house was too dark and monotone during one of her visits. Begrudgingly, Calliope had renovated just to stop her from complaining.

She took a long sip of the wine on her desk before placing it down to look over at the locked drawer by her side. Her hand hesitated there for a moment before unlocking it, reaching in to gently pull out a small photograph.

It did not have a frame. She was never going to display it anywhere. She did cast some minor preservation magic to make sure that it never lost its color or got damages from things like time and dirt. It was even protected against light scratches and tears. However, even with these protections, there were apparent slight indentations and smudges at the edge where she often picked it up.

It was a picture of them together, pressed close together with a smile on their face. It was a picture that Kiara took on her phone. It was during the phase when Calliope finally allowed herself to be more physical with the other girl. She was hesitant to have her take such an intimate picture with Kiara, of course, yet she found herself printing it out after she got Kiara to send the picture to her. 

She still remembered that Kiara had quickly realized that she had taken a landscape photo instead of a portrait that she could use as her phone wallpaper and begged Calli to retake the photo. However, there was no way she would agree to do that sort of thing. In the end, she couldn’t do anything about the fact that Kiara had taken a secret photo during one of their dinner dates and used that for her phone wallpaper.

There were a few other photographs in the drawer than Calliope had opened. There was a photo taken at the private onsen where Kiara almost dropped her phone in the water. There was a photo of them together at the autumn festival. There was even one where they performed a song together on stage as idols.

There was a long period when she had taken a break from her studies to live on the surface world. In that time, she had grown closer to Kiara as they lived and traveled together. Despite her words, she did end up joining Kiara as an idol. She wrote a few songs and performed many others. Joining a corporation called Cover Corp., she had met many other idols from all sorts of species working together to entertain the world with their music, talks, and gaming. While she wasn’t a big gamer, she did learn much about human culture and found herself growing fond of them.

As she recalled her time working in Hololive, Calliope’s hand went to her neck, her fingers brushing over the red Reaper’s pendant and the ring that was hanging off the chain around her neck. It may have taken over 200 years for her to finally confess her own feelings to the phoenix girl. However, it took at least another 300 before she finally proposed to her.

The obsidian ring with the quartz gemstone hung around Calli’s neck silently. She had chosen the band to match her own colors and to represent their eternity. The gem reflected their love and the hues of their eyes, or at least close enough to the mix between them. She recalled taking over a month of visiting the Overworld for reference and figuring out all the materials she needed to get it crafted. It was definitely worth seeing the expression on Kiara’s face, of course. Well, maybe it was just a reaction to being proposed to. But she couldn’t help but feel warm whenever she caught Kiara touching the ring on her hand and gazing at it in the sunlight.

Standing up from her seat, Calli locked the photograph back in its drawer and placed the documents safely away in another compartment. She glanced over at the remaining wine before leaving her office, donning her cloak to go on a brief walk through the Underworld.

Ever since she took the title of Death, she had not spent much time with her own thoughts. She had put it off for a long time, even if she always continued to train. However, Kiara eventually convinced her to do it. With the title came a lot of responsibilities, responsibilities that her sensei helped with but eventually left all to her.

In a sense, she felt a hint of regret. There were hundreds of years when she had to work constantly without break to accustom herself to the work and reach the same competency as her sensei. In these years, she hardly saw Kiara beyond brief moments to give each other gifts, eat a single meal, or even just share a single kiss. They were years that she would never get back. Even if she was proud of her job and the work she did to keep the world running, she couldn’t help but feel wistful about the moments that she could have spent for herself instead, no matter how selfish she knew it was.

As she arrived at the place where she had first met Kiara, there were no winds pushing against her cloaked form. Her body was shrouded now by the same mist that surrounded her sensei during her work. However, her head and face were only hidden by the hood she had over her head. The first time Kiara had visited while she had been fully shrouded, the other girl hadn’t recognized her and made complaints about Calli hiding her pretty hair and eyes.

Calliope chuckled softly under her breath. “Perhaps I spoiled you too much … Though I wouldn’t hesitate to spoil you more if I could …”

Not every story ends with a happy ending. As timeless as they thought they were, even a phoenix had to reach the end of their own life. Eventually, one’s soul deteriorated from the influences of the world. Not even Death herself could stop or reverse this. She had no right to.

She could still remember the day when Kiara visited her with a sad expression on her face. The day that she told Calli about the exact amount of days that she had left to live. No matter how many books she dug through, Calli would find no way to subvert this fact. She was the goddess of the Underworld and yet there was nothing she could do to prevent the permanent death of the one she loved most.

Kiara’s soul belonged to the World Tree, Yggdrasil. Even if she hid away from Kiara in denial or begged her sensei for help, there was nothing that she could change.

In the end, all she could do was be by Kiara’s side every day. Even in those days, the phoenix shone brightly with a smile on her face and a song in her steps. Even in the last moments as they sat together under Yggdrasil, Kiara held onto Calliope’s hand tightly with a sweet smile on her face and a loving gaze locked onto hers. A gaze that seemed to say that she would never forget about her even beyond death.

No matter how many times she had said it before, Calli couldn’t help but feel her heart ache as she said “I love you” one last time. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop the tears from leaking as they held one last kiss together before Kiara’s soul was taken away from her.

The soft words of a song came from her lips as she gazed emptily at the space in front of her.

♫  そろそろ Say Goodbye, "The End"   
I'm not sorry, but I wanna see you again sometime   
A song in my heart, a world of worry falling on your mind   
Why don't we leave it all behind?  ♫ 

Calliope tore herself away from where she stood, making her way back to Purgatory to check on the soul stream. Even then, she couldn’t help but gaze behind one last time, in a futile hope that she would see a flicker of flame appear one more time.

♫ この瞬間が宝物 (My treasure is this moment)   
君たちとあたし、いつまでも (You and me, forever)   
「今日も生きてよかった」(“I’m glad I lived today”)   
と言ったら、幸せ (I’m happy to hear you say) ♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory based on this picture by KiaraHana:  
> https://twitter.com/kirahana0715/status/1326849723819438080?s=20


	8. Live Again

“Here is your report, Death-sama.”

Calliope looked up from the desk at her public office, her eyes glancing over the young demon standing in front of her. She held one hand out and took the neat folder from the girl’s outstretched hands, opening it without a word as the girl fidgeted in front of the desk.

She had taken on an assistant, not an apprentice, to help her with her work. It had been an impulsive decision, as with many of the decisions she made. She had been visiting the human world for various reasons that she cared not to rationalize. And, somehow, she had found herself at an orphanage where she felt the pull of a soul that was near death.

There, she found a young demon girl with a gentle and warm smile that constantly milled about helping all the kids and adults living there. Even though Calliope saw the signs of death hovering about the girl, the girl gave no sign as to cause anyone there to worry about her. Over the next few days, Calliope would find herself returning to check on her condition, to see whether it was time to reap her soul among many others. Yet, each day, that bright smile and positive attitude remained. Even as she had to hide the sickly colors on her cheeks and mask the slight cracks on her horns, the girl kept her smile.

Just like someone else Calliope used to know.

Eventually, it was time for the girl to go. On a dark night in a room lit by a single lantern, the young demon would smile at the appearance of the Grim Reaper.

“Is it really time for me to go?”

A soft tone with a tinge of sadness and regret did not change the stoic expression on Calli’s face. As she nodded, she did not lower her hood as she spoke.

“I see you know why I’m here. I’m afraid you’ve already exceeded your time. You’ve done enough.”

The girl nodded and remained silent. Before she had to conjure the courage to accept her fate, she found herself surprised at Death’s next words.

“While I do have to take your soul to the Underworld, I can offer you one choice. You could be reincarnated … or you could become my assistant.”

The demon girl looked up, not quite sure that she heard correctly. Seeing that the reaper wasn’t going to repeat herself, she bit her lower lip in thought before kneeling down in front of the Grim Reaper.

“If it means that I could continue to help others, even in the Underworld, I’ll gladly be your assistant. It’s just … could I have one extra day to say my farewells? There are still a lot of things I wasn’t ready to say and …”

Calliope let out a soft sigh and waved dismissively at the girl as she looked up. “Sure whatever. And also … we don’t do that in the Underworld. If I catch you kneeling to me one more time, I’ll send you straight to the Underworld without a second thought.”

“And what about when we’re already in the Underworld?”

The demon girl would not catch the second sigh and roll of the eye from Calliope as she disappeared in a black mist. After saying her farewell the next day and leaving the orphanage with various excuses, she would find herself joining Calliope’s side in her work down in the Underworld.

In truth, there was no need for Calliope to get an assistant. She could manage the paperwork, inspect various places, and perform her soul reaping job far too efficiently to require any help. If anything, the girl worked slower than she could alone. However, there was something about the bright smiles and the talkative presence of the girl that made Calli unable to let her go. Even if it had been more than 500 years since Kiara’s departure, perhaps she was still missing the presence of someone else.

As much as she wanted to deny it, perhaps she really did miss that cheeky and energetic bird always teasing her and distracting her from her work. While her assistant, Ileyna, did not dare do any such thing, it was still a comforting substitute.

She was polite and respectful, at least outside of her occasional coy comments and puns. She often hummed soft lullabies and traditional songs from her time in the Overworld, even once Calliope’s song without realizing its composer. Perhaps she was just a substitute for Calli’s lost love but with time, she became like a child that they never had.

In fact, Ileyna also knew about Calliope’s loss. It was an accident when she was cleaning the house upon Calli’s request. She had found the Grim Reaper strangely willing to discuss the matter. Instead of becoming angry or burying the topic, she saw a sense of melancholy in Calliope’s eyes that she usually never saw otherwise.

Perhaps, even Death had stories that they needed to share with someone else. Even if Calliope had already given up on bringing back her long lost love, perhaps she still needed to have proper closure in her own heart.

That’s why, when Ileyna spoke up one day while holding onto one of Kiara’s feathers, Calliope became far angrier than she had ever been.

“Absolutely not! I will not consider any such thing! Give me the feather back.”

For the first time in her employment, Ileyna held her ground with a firm expression on her face. “I know that it’s possible. I’ve read through the books in the library and I know that you’ve read about it too. Why do you hold back from doing so?”

Calliope approached Ileyna, the document she was working on forgotten on her desk as she loomed over the shorter demon girl. “My reasoning and motivations are not something that you need to concern yourself with nor question. All you have to do is help me with my work, nothing more and nothing less.”

The young demon placed her hands on her hips with a frown, “Well part of my work is to take care of you and make sure you’re well. As your assistant, I learned to think for myself and I feel like it’s only proper that I ask why you have not taken the step to bring back this woman that meant the world to you.”

Calliope’s eyes narrowed, “If anything, you’re causing more stress and undue anger than abating them. I’m starting to wonder whether I made the right deci-”

“I’m just a substitute for her aren’t I?”

Those words stopped Calliope’s words in her throat. She wanted to say something, to do something to put Ileyna in her place. In fact, had she done so, the young demon girl would have probably backed down then. She had definitely far overstepped her bounds and she knew it.

And yet, not a word came from the Grim Reaper.

Despite the slight shake in her hands that she hid behind her back, Ileyna continued to speak. “I don’t mind it … If anything, I’m honored to be able to support you in such a way. My time in the Overworld was … short in demon terms. I wished I could have done more. I wished I could have smiled more brightly. I had so many regrets. So when you gave me another chance, I was very happy. “

“Your wife … She sounded like a wonderful person. Far more than what I could be. I guess ... it’s unfair for me to compare myself to her. But yet … I don’t understand why you hesitate. There’s a way to reincarnate her isn’t there?”

“Are you just afraid of losing her again? Or did you really convince yourself that it’s easier to bury your pain rather than experiencing love again?”

Calliope’s eyes were cold as she met the young demon’s. After a tense minute that felt like an eternity, she finally relented as she closed her eyes, turning around as she went back to her desk and pulled out a bottle of wine. After a long sip, she rapped her fingers on the table for a moment before speaking slowly.

“You really are too much like her. I should’ve known that when I picked you up. Or, maybe, I knew you’d push me like this one day.”

Somehow, Ileyna felt like those words held admiration and respect rather than anger or resentment. Calliope continued on.

“You’re right. There is a way. Similar to giving birth to a new phoenix, the process is simple. I just have to infuse a massive amount of life force with hers, offering it to the World Tree. Then, if it’s enough and the gods deem it worthy, she’ll be reincarnated. Without her memories and with a fresh soul.”

She took another long sip as she regarded her assistant. “Now, imagine you were in my position. If I had to sacrifice that much lifeforce, I could hardly defend myself or even properly do work for a few days. Moreover, it would almost cut my soul span by a third, if not more. Even if I do love her very much, I was given this job by my sensei and I cannot simply go off towards my retirement so carelessly.”

“There are still many things to do. Even if I were to appoint a new apprentice, it would take centuries to train them and a millennium for them to grow into the role. Moreover, I’d have to find a suitable candidate. In light of all that, is the chance at a second life for one woman with no memories and the lingering emotions of a young reaper apprentice truly worth it?”

Ileyna gazed into Calli’s eyes for a long moment before giving her a soft smile. “I may be a foolish, naive demon out of her place in front of her master but … could I be so bold as to suggest that your heart feels the same as I do?”

After a short moment, Calli let out a wry chuckle, placing her face in her palm. “Kiara would have been such a proud mother if she saw you just now.”

Ileyna smiled happily, a small swing returning to her body as she managed to relax after all that time. She gazed down at her feet for a moment, her smile disappearing in thought, before giving the reaper a gentle smile.

“And … if I may continue to be bold … Would it be so wrong for me to offer my lifespan to help you toward this goal?”

Calliope shook her head, “Now that, I cannot allow. I promised that I would take care of you and ensure your safety while you work under me. There is no reason for you to offer yourself for something that has no relation to you.”

The demon girl kept her brave smile, “I want to meet this woman too. Even if she had never been here … I feel like the only reason I’m here and the only reason you’re the way you are is because of her.”

“I apologize for what I said but you really aren’t a substitute for her …” Calliope winced as she spoke slowly.

Ileyna simply shook her head, “No, it’s not that. If anything … would it be strange to say that I felt as if I was her child as much as yours? You did  _ technically _ adopt me from the orphanage. And … somehow I felt like I grew up here under both your gazes. You’re normally very strict and demanding but there are moments when there’s a soft side to you … like when I tease you or when I make mistakes. I feel like without Mrs. Takanashi in your life, I would’ve probably been sent to purgatory by now.”

That, Calliope admitted silently to herself, was probably true.

“If nothing else, I want to meet the lady that you’ve been longing for so much. I want to thank her for my second chance at life and for allowing me to meet you. Not just a dark and brooding Death-sama … but a benevolent and strangely human Mori Calliope.”

“If anyone else had said that, I’d have been insulted.” That was the only comment Calli made as she tapped her fingers on the table. After shutting her eyes for a long moment, she waved at Ileyna.

“... Take the rest of the day off. I need some time alone to think it over.”

Ileyna gave her a soft smile and nodded, turning to leave.

“Thank you.”

She froze and looked behind her in surprise, not sure she heard right. “Did you say something, Death-sama?”

“Nothing. Go on now.”

Ileyna paused for a moment, wondering whether she should push the issue or whether it was just her imagination. However, she chose to simply smile and believe she heard right as she left.

* * *

Calliope groaned as she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling sleeplessly. She wasn’t in the condition to sleep yet she was too tired to move.

“What kind of sick god takes that much life force for a stupid phoenix? I never felt like cutting down so many trees before in my life.”

Ileyna let out a soft giggle as she entered the room with a platter of food. It was the same as the breakfast that Kiara had cooked the first time Calli had visited the Overworld. This girl really knew how to push her limits.

Calliope couldn’t help but let her eyes wander to her horns. One of them was almost completely broken off as a result of getting her lifespan being taken away. She still had half a millennium or so to live but still, it pained Calli to have agreed. There was something about this girl and Kiara that made it hard for her to refuse with enough time and convincing.

If sensei saw her now, she’d surely have been sent to clean out the pits of hell by hand for a year. What has the world come to.

“Well, at least you have your ever-loyal assistant to feed you delicious meals. Maybe I should take a picture while you’re all defenseless to send to Mrs. Takanashi.”

“You’re way too much like her. Are you sure you’re a demon and not some sort of weird phoenix? Most beings only have one life you know? They wouldn’t just … guh~ … spend it on pushing their limits against the patience of the Grim Reaper.”

Ileyna laughed happily as she sat down next to Calli’s bed. “I just thought you’d feel lonely and old if you didn’t have a cute, young girl to tease you and take care of you all the time. I bet if I wasn’t here, you’d be crawling to work again.”

“Shut up. Also, I need more wine.”

To that, Ileyna smiled coyly before walking away, “Maybe after your meal, Death-sama. I have to help you fix your alcohol addiction.”

Calliope let out a groan, “I’m definitely cutting your paycheck for this.”

“You don’t pay me anything ma’am.”

* * *

A century later, there was still no sign of Kiara’s reincarnation. There was no set amount of time in the books she read about such a thing. In fact, there was no history of anyone ever having the resource, ability, or reason to do what she did. As such, all she could do was be content with the fact that she had tried. No matter the result.

Calliope found herself wandering through her realm once more on a calm day. Ileyna was busy working on various reports and Calli had taken the liberty to go on a patrol and inspection. However, there was one place she didn’t need to visit. Yet, there she was, back at her own domain entrance.

It was inactive, with minor reapers handling most of the souls that arrived in the Underworld after she had finished her training to become Death. She hardly had time to greet souls anymore, other than going to the Overworld to handle special cases or guide the path for certain souls. As such, there was hardly a need for her to be back at her domain.

She found herself leaning against the nearby pillar, removing her hood with a small sigh as she looked at an empty space in the middle of the open terrain. She could still remember that day, the first day when Kiara had appeared before her. In a brilliant flame, she had appeared in her full glory, greeted by a young reaper apprentice and her scythe.

The memory gave her some warmth, a small smile creeping to her lips at the memory. It felt as if it was just the previous day when she had first met that strange phoenix, the only one who could ever love her so unconditionally. Behind her closed eyelids, Calliope could still see her radiant smile. It was almost blinding.

With a sudden start, Calliope opened her eyes, her body frozen as she stood up straight. It was more than just her memory. The air was definitely warmer in the cold depths of the underworld. And in front of her was a bright light, one that caused her to shield her eyes for a moment before staring in silent shock.

There, walking in toward with an expression of awe and admiration, was the figure of a young girl. Her clothes were tattered, scorched away by her own flames, but their orange and black fabric were unmistakable. With a few silent steps, Calliope found her cheeks grasped gently by a girl who felt a compulsion to do so beyond her understanding.

“I want to marry you.”

With a bright smile and her magenta eyes reflecting in Calliope’s own, she held herself close to someone that she could not remember yet felt intimately connected to. As for Calliope, she found her arm clutching a tool full of death on one side and a body full of life on the other.

She found that her vision was strangely blurry as she could do nothing beyond simply staring at the girl in front of her.

“Why are you crying?” came the concerned voice of the phoenix as she took a step backward.

With a blink, Calliope looked away for a moment to wipe her tears before looking back to frown at the girl. At that moment, there was only one thing she could think of saying.

“Huh? You are aware that you’re in the Underworld right?”

* * *

Kiara was never told about her past life. As a rising star in KFP, she worked hard toward becoming the manager of the brand. Even with her busy life, she found herself back in the Underworld for no reason other than to visit her love.

Though she could have sworn that the reaper had a chain around her neck when they had first met, it seemed like she didn’t wear anymore. However, it was hardly something important to discuss. More importantly, she felt the overwhelming need to hug the reaper from behind. Fortunately, Death’s assistant was quite helpful when it came to such matters.

“Calli~ You must have missed me so so much~ I’m sorry for being gone for so long. Were you lonely?”

“Guh! Can you  _ not  _ do that kusotori? And you, Ileyna! Stop enabling her! I know it’s you, stop hiding in the shadow over there.”

Ileyna smiled coyly as she appeared with a mock bow toward the reaper who had dropped her pen and was now busy trying to pry the phoenix off of her. Though it didn’t seem like she was trying very hard.

“My apologies. Mrs. Takanashi was very convincing. She offered me two whole buckets of drumsticks if I helped her.”

Calliope looked over in disbelief, “You got  _ bribed _ ?”

Kiara peeked over Calli’s shoulder, placing her chin there, “It’s ok Calli, don’t be jealous. I’ll make as much for you as you want my wife. I can even be your dessert if you’re still hungry afterward~”

Ileyna casually chimed in turn, “It was a life or death situation for me Death-sama. She was ready to use me as an ingredient if I didn’t agree. I don’t want to find out how fried demon tastes.”

Calliope struggled to respond to the both of them, “For the last time, I’m not your wife kusotori. And you … I don’t even know where to start. God, do I really have to deal with  **both** of you at the same time?”

Calliope rubbed the bridge of her nose with a long sigh. She watched the pair of them laugh as Kiara came over to properly chat with Ileyna, clasping both hands with the other girl as if they were close friends. However, there was a gentle smile hidden behind Calli’s hand, one that she found she didn’t quite dislike.

So this was what it felt to be alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Takamori series! This last chapter was the one I had the most difficulty and doubt with. However, I hope that it worked out well and gave you all a good conclusion~
> 
> Reunion scene inspired by Mamaloni's illustration~ I'll attach it directly into the proper scene if I get permission:  
> https://twitter.com/CRUNCHY_MMLONI/status/1329606029072420866?s=20


End file.
